<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bonhart gets what he fucking deserves by Xaizar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618086">bonhart gets what he fucking deserves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaizar/pseuds/Xaizar'>Xaizar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, bonhart hate group rise up, ciri did not deserve ANY of that, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaizar/pseuds/Xaizar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh its all in the title!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bonhart gets what he fucking deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri drop-kicks bonhart into a dumpster, killing him instantly. Good riddance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>